The present invention is an improvement of the process and apparatus described in German patent publication No. 3,916,115 A1.
In the known methods of forming rotationally symmetrical bodies by drawing from a pool of liquid molding material, disturbances can occur due to solidification of some metal droplets on the spraying orifice, wear, spalling of refractory material at the outlet of the molten metal melt container, or any other change in operating characteristics from melt to melt. These affect the consistency of flow of sprayed molding material in the process. Such a change in the consistency of flow of material can detrimentally affect the geometry of the product being formed.
Therefore, it is the object of the present invention to improve the known process and apparatus, and thus improving the dimensional stability of the diameter the formed product.